


Snuggle

by ywhiterain



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto and Subaru were supposed to have their own rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

"Hokuto-chan?" Subaru asked, sitting up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's me," Hokuto said with a determined look on her face as she crawled under Subaru's blankets and curled against him after pulling him down so he was lying on his side.

"Aren't we supposed to have our own rooms now?" Subaru asked.

"Yes," Hokuto said.

"And didn't you say it was good thing because it will make it easier for us to be more separate?"

"Yes." When Subaru gave his sister a confused look, she said sheepishly as he snuggled against her, "But I missed you too much to sleep."


End file.
